


Harlan Ellison

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam read a short story, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlan Ellison

Hell is pain. There's no other way to describe it. Sometimes it's like burning, sometimes like flaying, sometimes like internal injuries; the flavor of the day is irrelevant at day's end.

It isn't even because Michael and Lucifer hate him, like AM in that one creepy story Adam read once. Adam wishes it was; that would be more bearable. Sam proves that.

 _I have no mouth and I must scream._


End file.
